


History and Evolution of Planet Earth

by sdlucly



Series: The Pancake Mix [4]
Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: But not really the boys', Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ryan in college being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdlucly/pseuds/sdlucly
Summary: He's late, he knows, but he will swear on Tatiana --





	History and Evolution of Planet Earth

He's late, he knows, but he will swear on Tatiana and anyone else that asks that it really wasn't his fault. He just laid down, thinking he'd rest for ten minutes and ended up falling asleep.

Ryan knocks as he checks his watch and yeah, he's a little over an hour late, but whatever. When Tatiana opens the door, she's squinting and he can see a line in between her eyes. 

He gives her a big fake smile, all white teeth, and she snorts, opening the door as she does so. "Claire's started with the tequila," she says.

He glances in the direction of where all the noise is coming from, and he can see the whole gang of Patrick's friends around the big TV, cheering and screaming, and Ryan thinks what they are watching is the Golden Bear's last year's game.

"Is that last year's?" Ryan asks as he joins the girls on the kitchenette area, where Claire already has Jose Cuervo out, never mind that everyone else in the apartment is dancing and drinking beer.

Barbara nods, waving Tatiana over, who has the Vodka on her hand. _Wow_ , Ryan can't help but think, _it isn't even eight_. It doesn't look like they started with beer, but went for the hard liquor at once. Usually on Patrick's birthday, Tatiana always demands their support. Mostly because he's a big sports fan and they always end up watching some game (forgetting that it's supposed to be a party), and as far as Tatiana is concerned, all the testosterone leaves her needing the support of her female friends -- and Ryan.

"Vodka?" Tatiana asks, her own glass already filled, and Ryan nods.

The rest of the Geology department is actually dancing in the living room, while the four of them are deep into how footing engineering just might be kicking their asses (never mind that's only week four into their junior year) and how Structural Analysis has been sent from hell to torture them, when two of Patrick's friends unglue themselves from the TV. They're laughing, the two guys, one of them screaming something that sounds like GO BEARS but Ryan can't be sure.

"More beer, Tat," one of the guys says, a blond guy, and Ryan can see Tatiana starting to glare at him, Claire leaning back to watch as Tatiana chews this guy up and spits him out. Ryan can't help but grin, and it doesn't matter that Claire is standing between them and Ryan, he's still got pretty good seats for this, when the other guy, with very short dark hair nudges him in the side.

"Mario, don't be an ass." The dark haired guy leans forward, smiling at Tatiana as he does so. "Don't mind him, Tat, just point us in the direction of the beer, and we'll do the rest."

Tatiana pauses for a second before smiling at him, saying, "Wait, here." And then she's pulling a few more bottles of beer from under the kitchenette, like she was waiting for them to do that. Maybe she was. "Having fun?"

The blond guy reaches for the beer at once, and the other guy nods, shrugging as he does so. "It's last year's game, but yeah, it's cool. Enough to keep us until this season starts."

Tatiana nods before looking around her. "You've met my friends, right?" But before the guy can answer, she's introducing them all. "Matt, these are Barbara, Claire, and this is Ryan."

Matt nods at the girls, and then Claire kind of takes a step back and to the side, not quite putting herself between Ryan's opened legs as he sits in the high chairs that are around the island. Matt seems to lean back, far enough that he can see Ryan clearly and without Claire in between them.

Matt smiles at him, a small smile, a little soft around the edges, and Ryan can't help but smile back; something in his chest that he thinks it's the vodka and not enough nachos. And Matt just stays there, standing still, leaning back, looking at Ryan with bright green eyes and smiling and Ryan's holding his gaze for _just a second too long_ , before Claire is bumping him on the leg and he turns to look at her.

Claire has an evil grin in her lips and in her eyes, and Ryan frowns because really, he has no idea what the fuck she's trying to tell him.

When he turns around, Matt's picking the bottles by their necks, and the blond guy is picking up a bunch more, and then Tatiana says, "God, I love this song" and "this is my party and fuck it if I'm not gonna at least dance!" and then he's being pulled toward the living room, and Tatiana's hands are moving along the music.

God, his friends are crazy, but they are his friends, and Tatiana turns around, kind of grinding her hips against his, and he throws his head back and laughs because, holy shit, Patrick is in the living room right there! And he might have said that aloud, because Tatiana turns around, shakes her head, and leans close enough that he can hear her even over the music "nah, he's watching a game, I could fuck Claire in front of him and I don't think he'd notice."

Ryan chuckles again, shaking his head, and when he looks over Tatiana's shoulder in the direction of the living room, he can see Matt standing behind the big couch, hand around a beer, looking over his shoulder towards him.

Ryan can feel himself slowing down and swallowing with difficulty, meeting Matt's eyes and not quite knowing what that means, before Tatiana takes his hand in hers once again and turns him around. Ryan laughs again, and dances with Tatiana, and with his back to the living room, he thinks he can feel someone's eyes on his back. He lowers his head, his lips curling upwards, warmth spreading on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see the fic was more of a scene that didn't quite finish, mostly because it was supposed to be 1k and you all know that I can't write short to save my life.


End file.
